versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Arceus
Arceus (also known as The Original One) is the creator and supreme being of Pokémon and the one who holds order over it. Background There was once nothing in existence. Nothing to have been made. It was but a void. Suddenly, an egg hatched. Out of it came the Original One, who had then made everything. He took the form of Arceus, the creator of everything, as his essence merged with existence. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse+ level (Arceus is stated numerous times to be the creator of the entire Pokemon reality and acts as the overseer of all parallel universes of which there is an infinite number as a result of the Reflection Cave, which creates an infinite chain of universes, which in turn creates an infinitely expanding multiverse. every game sold is it's own separate cosmology as a result of Link Cables, which are proven to exist in-universe, numerous times. Created The Creation Trio and Lake Guardians, who are merely aspects of Arceus themselves. Stated by official sources to be capable of destroying all of existence) Speed: His true form is Omnipresent. Otherwise, Immeasurable (Exists beyond the scope of time and space) Durability: Multiverse+ level Hax: True Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation (Can create things out of nothing, such as creating one of the members of the Creation Trio), Age Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Erased falling boulders out of existence. Upscaled from Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, in which the former's weakened presence was erasing things from existence), Space-Time Manipulation (Stabilized a hole in space-time that was destroying a town, stopped time, broke Palkia's bent space), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Created the Jewel of Life from its plates), Earth Manipulation (Via Earth Power. Can also create psychic orbs that bring meteors down), Magnetism Manipulation (Created the highly magnetic Mt. Coronet), Darkness Manipulation (Can use a darkness attack that deals more damage the more an opponent buffs itself up), Dream Manipulation (Heavily implied to be the booming voice informing the protagonist about Darkrai in Lucas'/Dawn's nightmare induced by Darkrai), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation (Upscaled from the Lake Trio), Law Manipulation (Created the fundamental laws of the multiverse), Memory Manipulation (Upscaled from Uxie), Information Manipulation (Also upscaled from Uxie), Causality Manipulation (The much weaker Creation Trio fighting without even using any of its major powers distorts causal law), Physics Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Its Battle Trozei and Conquest ability does normal damage even if the target is resistant), Forcefield Creation (Protected by a constant shield that protects it from invasive abilities such as Mind Attacks as well as ordinary attacks, can actively create them itself), Statistics Amplification, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Summoning (Can call the Creation Trio), Regeneration (Can heal as long as the Original One exists), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the very concepts of Time, Space, Antimatter, Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower directly from its own being, and gave shape to the elements which would become the Pokémon Types), Dimensional BFR (functions as Sealing as well), Gravity Manipulation, Power Absorption/'Power Mimicry' (Can take the powers of its enemies and infuse them with the Plates), Light Manipulation, Precognition (Its Pokémon Conquest ability, Omnipotent, allows it to foresee and dodge incoming attacks), Acausality (Arceus exists on a higher level of reality, beyond standard time flow and causality. His heart is one with Space and Time, as such, killing him in one period is futile), Power Nullification (Should possess Dialga's Time Crystal TCG ability, and Giratina's Renegade Force and Devour Light TCG abilities. Heavily implied to be responsible for Destiny Tower, which removes all items and money, and reduces one to their lowest levels and reverts all skills, moves, stats, and abilities upon entering), Non-Physical Interaction (Due to the aforementioned Omnipotent ability), Chaos Manipulation and Embodiment (Is the realization of the chaos and turmoil in the beginning), One Hit Kill (Via Perish Song that causes the user to faint), Sound Manipulation (via Hyper Voice and Perish Song), Healing (Via Refresh and Recover), Omniscience, Soul Manipulation, Danmaku (Judgment is depicted as a rapid downpour of dozens of bolts of energy in the games, and most of its attacks in Guardian Signs fall under this), Sleep Manipulation (Likely wakes up Lucas/Dawn in Darkrai's event), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation. Resistance to Spacetime Erasure, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Predates the CT, who predate the LT, who predate souls), Absolute Zero, and certain status effects (The Icicle Plate turns him into an ice type, making him immune to Sheer Cold, and is immune to paralysis, poison, burns, freezing, binding, powders, and being seeded with the Zap, Toxic, Flame, Icicle, Spooky, and Meadow plate respectively), Resistance to Power Nullification and Power Mimicry (Multitype cannot be copied, switched, negated, or replaced. Any attack that tries to fails opposed to not affecting it, even if it targets multiple aspects of Arceus' powers), Resistance to having things about it changed (Arceus and Silvally, who's built with an RKS Arceus System, are immune to Soak, which changes the type of the user), and Resistance to Sleep and Dream Manipulation (Can act in its sleep, upscaled from Dialga, who could use its time abilities while unconscious, and can override Darkrai's control of the dream), Resistance to Telepathy (Resisted the combined telepathic technique of Sheena and her ancestor), Weather Manipulation 'and '''Stat Manipulation Negation '''via Dynamaxing 'Intelligence: Omniscient (Created all the possible knowledge and Uxie who embodies this concept is merely an aspect of Arceus, Knows everything that's happening across the entire Pokemon multiverse at once). Hasn't been shown to be used to its fullest capacity but it's highly likely the precognitive aspect of its ability "Omnipotent" is a derivative of this characteristic. It should also be noted The Pokémon Trading Card Game acknowledges it as an omniscient being Stamina: Limitless (Arceus had directly fought against Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, created many things and concepts, including the universe, without losing consciousness and has no need to rest, as it did not become overly weak after losing a few of its Plates), doubled when Dynamaxed Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Creation:' Arceus has the ability to create whatever he feels is necessary. He can make life, worlds, even entire universes, with ease. *'Erasure:' Due to being the creator, he can also destroy the things he makes, erasing them from existence. *'True Form:' "Arceus" is just an avatar of the Original One, who made everything there is. Every time Arceus falls, a new one can take his place. *'BFR:' Can send things across dimensions, sealing them and their power in there, limiting them to that one realm. Techniques Judgement: Arceus can fire powerful beams of energy at the sky that fall down and hit its opponents. This attack changes type depending on what type Arceus currently is and is powerful enough to cause the likes of Dialga and Palkia to stagger with a single direct hit. *'Flamethrower:' Arceus can shoot a stream of pure flames from its face. *'Blizzard:' Arceus can shoot ice storms of very low temperatures at its targets. *'Twister:' Arceus can blow one or two powerful Dragon-type twisters from its face at opponents. *'Extreme Speed:' Arceus immediately strikes the foes with great force, which is virtually impossible to properly react to. *'Gravity:' Arceus pins its foe down by rapidly increasing gravity around its target. *'Multitype:' Arceus is able to switch types based on the plates it holds. *'Refresh:' Arceus cleanses itself, removing any inhibitory status effects such as paralysis, burns, and poison. *'Perish Song:' Arceus lets out a melody that instantly incapacitates all who hear it (including Arceus itself) after a set amount of time. *'Earth Power:' Arceus shifts the earth under its target to release a massive upheaval of energy. *'Recovery:' Arceus concentrates its internal energies, quickly healing most wounds. *'Omnipotent:' A series of abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest, it grants Arceus the ability to heal minor wounds between trades, strike incorporeal targets, see the immediate future, and ignore defensive bonuses and resistances. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Arceus waking up caused Dialga and Palkia's dimensions to merge, destabilizing time and space *Has created everything, including his home, Earth, other dimensions, and the Mirror Cave, which is infinite *A shockwave from Arceus caused a galaxy cluster sized shockwave **Another one causes a rip in time and space *Stopped a wave of distortion that was destroying everything it touched. For note, the Creation Trio couldn't do so Speed/Reactions *Can react to attacks from the Creation Trio *Dodges Giratina's shadow force attack and catches it off guard with flamethrower Durability/Endurance *Due to him existing as a temporal being, it's unknown how to truly scale his durability. Though, he has taken hits from the Creation Trio before Skill/Intelligence *He has made intelligence itself, therefore he should know everything in existence. Weaknesses *None notable Sources Respect thread Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Multiverse+ Level Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Omnipresent Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pokémon Category:Time Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Concept Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators